Snapes Entscheidung
by anjahexe
Summary: Was geschah mit Severus Snape in der Nacht als Voldemort die Potters tötete? Welche Entscheidung hat er getroffen? Und welche Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen? One Shot! Please R&R! Layout überarbeitet.


_Disclaimer: Alles, was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat, gehört mir nicht. Nur meine Gedanken und mit denen verdiene ich kein Geld..._

_Ich hoffe mein kleiner One Shot gefällt Euch. Es ist mein erste Fan Fiction und ich bin schon sehr auf Eure Reaktionen gespannt!_

_Vielen, vielen Dank an Iome, die so lieb war, mein Erstlingswerk betazulesen!! Es leben die 77er!_

---o---o---o---o---o---o---

**Snapes Entscheidung**

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hatte. Sein Herz raste. Er würde sterben ... so oder so ... und er hatte es verdient!

Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Sie würde sterben, nein, sie würden sterben... Wenn es nur James gewesen wäre, wer weiß, vielleicht wäre es anders, aber es ging um Lilis Sohn. Und was das Schlimmste war: Lili würde sterben!

Er wusste es, denn er kannte den Dunklen Lord genau. Zwar war das Kind sein Ziel, aber die Potters wären ihm als Opfer ebenfalls durchaus willkommen. Und selbst, wenn Voldemort sie verschonen sollte, Lili und James Potter würden ihren Sohn dem Dunklen Lord nicht kampflos überlassen – und sie würden dabei sterben, für Harry sterben.

Severus erfasste ein grausames Lächeln, als ihn der Gedanke traf, das Voldemort Lili verschonen könnte – wie lächerlich war dieser Gedanke doch! Als wenn der Dunkle Lord je Gnade gezeigt hätte. Es gab keine Gnade, wo kein Herz war!

Und es gab kein Herz, wo es kein Schmerz gab. Aber er, Severus, fühlte Schmerz, unbändigen Schmerz. Er hatte heute Abend sein mühsam vergrabenes Herz wieder gefunden. Nein – es hatte sich selbst befreit – es hatte ihn wieder gefunden.

Als er gehört hatte, zu wem sich der Dunkle Lord in dieser Nacht aufmachen würde, hatte sich alles geändert. Nachdem Voldemort ihn entlassen hatte, hatte Severus keinen Moment gezögert. Seine Entscheidung war schon gefallen. Aber es war kaum mehr sein Verstand, der ihn zu Dumbledore geführt hatte, sondern sein schreiendes Herz.

Dumbledore war nun schon über eine Stunde fort, er war so schnell, wie möglich zu den Potters geeilt, als er erfuhr dass sie verraten worden waren. Er wollte sie beschützen, Harry retten, James und Lili retten.

So wie Severus es auch wollte – er wollte seine Lili retten.

Aber Severus wusste, dass der alte Zauberer zu spät gekommen war. Er fühlte den Schmerz und er wusste, was es bedeutete. Dreimal hatte sein Dunkles Mal in der letzten Stunde gebrannt. Das letzte mal besonders stark. Er wusste, drei Menschen waren tot. Inzwischen bemerkte er das Dunkle Mal an seinem linken Unterarm kaum noch, aber es war im egal. Der Schmerz der nun in seinem laut gewordenen Herzen wütete, war stärker – er brachte ihn fast um!

Er starrte auf seine Hände, schlanke weiße Hände, denen nichts anzusehen war, aber an ihnen klebte Blut – ihr Blut – Lilis Blut. Wenn er es doch nur nicht getan hätte...

Er schrie, sackte in sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Sofort erschien ihr Bild vor ihm. Und wenig später auch das von James Potter und von dem Baby.

Das Baby... ein halbes Jahr nach Harrys Geburt hatte er ihn einmal gesehen. Er war Lili in der Winkelgasse begegnet und sie hatte ihn bei sich gehabt. Severus würde nie vergessen, wie Harry ausgesehen hatte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er noch ein Baby war, hatte man schon sehen können, wie ähnlich er irgendwann seinem Vater sehen würde. Außer – außer seine Augen. Severus hatte nur in diese Augen starren können, Lilis Augen! Es hatte ihn damals so geschockt, ihre Augen in seinem Gesicht zu sehen – Lilis Augen in James Gesicht!

Er hatte sie so sehr geliebt und er hatte James so sehr gehasst – mehr als je zuvor gehasst dafür, dass Lili James liebte und nicht ihn selbst. Und dieses Kind und ihre Augen in seinem Gesicht waren der Beweis dafür gewesen!

Severus presste die Hände vor sein Gesicht und er schluchzte hemmungslos, als ihn alles überkam – Wut, Trauer, Schmerz, Schmerz... Er vergas alles um sich herum, Zeit, Raum, alles war egal. Er fühlte nur noch Schmerz und er wollte sterben... Ja er wollte sterben.

Als diese Erkenntnis langsam in ihn hineinsickerte, beruhigte er sich. Seine Tränen verebbten und langsam fand er auch seinen Atem wieder.

Er würde sterben, er hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Fast vorsichtig erhob er sich und trat hinüber zum Fenster und schaute auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts hinaus. Dies sollte das Letzte sein, was er in seinem Leben sehen würde. Er sog die Bilder des Ortes auf, der ihm am ehesten ein Zuhause gewesen war.

Einen Moment am Fenster verharrend traf er eine Entscheidung, atmete dann noch einmal tief ein und schloss die Augen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er dies nicht verdient hatte, diesen letzten Blick... Das einzige, was er verdient hatte, war der Tod.

Seine rechte Hand glitt in die Innentasche seiner Robe – Severus hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen – und seine kalten Finger umfassten eine kleine Phiole, die er nun mit zitternder Hand hervorholte. Er atmete noch einmal tief, öffnete seine Augen und ließ seinen Blick auf dem kleinen Fläschchen ruhen.

„Es tut mir leid. So unendlich leid." sagte er leise, bevor seine linke Hand bestimmt die Phiole von dem Korken befreite und er ihren Inhalt in einem Zug leerte...

„Neeeein!" entfuhr es dem alten Zauberer.

---o---o---o---o---o---o---

**Dumbledores Wille**

Einige Minuten hatte Albus Dumbledore den jungen dunklen Mann in seinem Büro beobachtet. Er kannte Severus Snape noch aus dessen Schulzeit. Doch so hatte er ihn nie gesehen, so hatte er kaum einen Menschen je gesehen. Heulend, vor Verzweiflung schreiend und durch Schuld gebrochen. Ja, er hatte Schuld auf sich geladen. Der alte Zauberer wusste das und er wusste auch, dass er bereute.

Aber er konnte ihm jetzt nicht helfen. Nicht jetzt... Er hatte immer noch James und Lili vor seinen Augen – tot...

Und er hatte gerade ihren Sohn, Harry, der nun eine Waise war, zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel gebracht. Am liebsten hätte er ihn selbst groß gezogen, hätte sich um ihn gekümmert und dafür gesorgt, dass er alles bekäme, was er brauchte. Aber er hatte gewusst, dass das nicht ging und das diese Lösung die Beste war – oder zumindest einfach nur die Richtige.

Er seufzte und schloss die Augen – wieder erschienen diese schrecklichen Bilder vor ihm und Tränen rannen ihm über die alten Wangen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch er konnte die Bilder nicht loswerden.

Wieder seufzte Dumbledore und öffnete nun die Augen.

Er sah, das Snape, der nun am Fenster stand, eine Phiole in der Hand hatte und wusste sofort, was das bedeutete. Aber als er die Worte hörte, die Severus sprach, war es schon zu spät.

Ihm entfuhr ein entsetztes „Neeeein!" und er stürzte auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu, der nun am Boden lag.

---o---o---o---o---o---o---

**Fawkes**

Der alte Zauberer kniete sich behände neben Severus Snape. Er brauchte ihn nur anzuschauen und wusste, was geschehen war. Zudem war der Geruch, der aus der Phiole kroch, deutlich.

„Prr...Professor...Dumbledore." Ganz leise sprach Severus seinen Namen, doch Dumbledore hob abwehrend die rechte Hand, während er mit der linken Hand den Kopf seines ehemaligen Schülers hielt.

„Mr. Snape," Dumbledore klang ruhig und bestimmend, als er dies sagte, doch wieder rannen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab. „Ich beabsichtige heute nicht noch einen meiner Schüler zu verlieren. Ich will nie wieder einen meiner Schüler sterben oder tot sehen! – Fawkes! – Und so sehr Sie sich auch dagegen wehren mögen, dies schließt Sie Mr. Snape mit ein... was immer Sie getan haben oder nicht getan haben..."

Kaum hatte der Schulleiter aufgehört zu sprechen, erschien ein Phönix neben ihm und schaute ihm treu in die Augen. „Ich weiß, Du würdest es nicht tun, wenn ich Dich nicht darum bitten würde," flüsterte Dumbledore ihm zu, „aber ich bitte Dich aus tiefsten Herzen!"

Der Phönix legte seinen Kopf schief und schaute ihm kurz noch einmal in die Augen, dann drehte er seinen Kopf und senkte ihn über das Gesicht des jungen Zauberers. Er weinte und so fielen seine Tränen auf Severus nicht ganz geschlossene Lippen und die meisten fanden so auch den Weg in das Innere seines Mundes.

Snape schloss die Augen und begann wieder – diesmal leise – zu weinen. Severus wusste, der Schulleiter hatte ihn nicht sterben lassen, obwohl er es sich so sehr gewünscht hätte.

Der ältere Zauberer lehnte sich nun erschöpft zurück und beide schauten nach oben, als Fawkes sich erhob und noch einige Male über ihnen kreiste bevor er verschwand. Doch als er über ihnen seine Kreise zog, fielen noch einmal einige Phönixtränen auf Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore hinab. Es waren nicht viele, doch sie trafen beide Männer dort auf die Brust, wo ihre Herzen schlugen.

--o--o--

Viele Kilometer weit weg:

Ein Vogel, ein ganz besonderer Vogel, schwebte auf das kleine Bündel auf den Stufen zur Haustür von Ligusterweg Nr.10 zu und landete lautlos.

Der Vogel senkte seinen Kopf über das Gesicht des ruhig schlafenden Kindes und einige Tränen fielen auf seine Stirn. Augenblicklich verschloss sich die Wunde auf seiner Stirn, doch es blieb eine blitzförmige Narbe.

Bevor sich Fawkes wieder erhob, senkte der Phönix seinen Kopf ein weiteres mal, diesmal über Harry Potters Brust, und weinte seine Tränen in dieser Nacht ein drittes mal auf ein menschliches Herz, um zumindest ein wenig des Schmerzes zu nehmen.

**ENDE**

---o---o---o---o---o---o---

**Etwa 10 Jahre später:**

Er würde ewig in der Schuld dieses Jungen stehen,  
denn auch, wenn er die Flüche nicht gesprochen hatte,  
auch, wenn nicht er sie verraten hatte,  
er war der Grund dafür, dass seine Eltern tot waren.  
Er hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht.  
Er würde ewig in der Schuld Harry Potters stehen  
und dafür hasste er sich und ihn!


End file.
